Replicator Carter
Replicator Carter AKA Replicator Sam or Replicator Sam Carter is a Human-Form Replicator created in the image of SG-1 member, Major/Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. For over a year and a half, Replicator Carter led her fellow Replicators into battle and came close to seizing total control of the entire galaxy as well as killing many Goa'uld System Lords up until her own eventual death in 2005. She is portrayed by British-born Canadian actress Amanda Tapping who also plays the original Sam Carter. Biography After releasing the original Samantha Carter from captivity, having realized that he would never be able to have a relationship with her, the Replicator Fifth used the memories and knowledge he had collected from Carter's imprisonment on Orilla to create an exact Replicator copy of Carter herself, one harboring the original Carter's thoughts, feeling, memories and personality with Fifth hoping would love him with Replicator Carter making her own debut appearance in the last few seconds of the Stargate SG-1 Season 8 episode, "New Order Part 2". Several days or months after her creation, Replicator Carter was forced to undergo an intense training program in which she lived out various scenarios of her killing her original self's colleagues in cold blood. These scenarios played out over and over again, repeating in a never-ending loop. Eventually, the scenarios caused Replicator Carter herself to become a emotionless, ruthless killing machine deprived of any mercy, remorse or guilt and over time, Replicator Carter herself grew to despise Fifth just as much as her original self had to such an extent Replicator Carter began planning to achieve her own means of power. She later contacted Stargate Command during "Gemini" and after arriving at the Alpha Site and being interrogated by her human self, opted to work on the Replicator disruptor, a weapon capable of destroying all the Replicators with her original human self which took place at the Alpha Site due to General Jack O'Neill's misgivings about having a Replicator at the SGC. During one such time, Replicator Carter albeit reluctantly probed her original self's mind to show the real Carter what Fifth had put her through. As this happened, Replicator Carter secretly communicated with Fifth but in the end, it was later revealed that Replicator Carter had been manipulating both sides from the beginning. Replicator Carter later fired the Replicator disruptor satellite at Fifth and his ship, the sheer of the weapon destroying both in mere seconds before she immunized herself and her race, essentially preventing them from suffering the same fate. Upon being exposed, Replicator Carter engaged in a fight with Teal'c and despite the SGC's best efforts, Replicator Carter eventually escaped the Alpha Site while leaving her left arm behind which eventually dissolved into nanites. In the aftermath of Fifth's death, Replicator Carter subsequently took over the vacant position, eventually gaining full control of the entire Replicator race. Several months later, Replicator Carter led her army back into the Milky Way Galaxy where she launched a massive attack against the Goa'uld System Lords. She also paid a visit to a summit of System Lords gathered at the Hasara space station and disguised herself as the original Samantha Carter. Upon revealing her true identity, she began killing all of attendees of the meeting. Among the victims were Lord Yu and his First Prime Oshu, Ba'al's representative with her Jaffa and two Kull warriors, and two unidentified Goa'uld with their own first primes. She later captured Dr. Daniel Jackson and upon probing his mind, learnt of a superweapon in Dakara, a weapon that could destroy her and her army. She responded by sending her armies to Dakara in the hope that they could wipe all the forces and the superweapon before it could be used against the Replicators. She eventually engaged in a mental duel with Daniel before realizing that Daniel was a threat. In response, Replicator Carter transformed her right hand into a sharp blade before she stabbed Daniel in the chest with it which killed him instantly. In the end, that was not enough as Daniel was eventually brought back to life thanks to the Others while Replicator Carter and her entire brethen were destroyed seconds later when the Dakara superweapon was brought online. Personality Despite being modeled on the original Samantha Carter as well as possessing the original's memories and personality trait, Replicator Carter is different to her original human self in terms of their respective personalities. While the original Carter is kind, caring and bound by loyalty as well as a strong duty to protect the world from all kinds of danger, Replicator Carter has no such restrictions and regularly allows her own ambitions to run free. In addition, Replicator Carter is also a brutal, emotionless killing machine who no longer feels anything resembling emotions which was caused by the training scenarios Fifth subjected her to. She also seeks to gain complete control of the galaxy, not caring if thousands of innocent people are killed in the process. Replicator Carter is also merciless, sparing no guilt or even remorse for killing any of her victims including Fifth, Lord Yu and finally Dr. Daniel Jackson- even after claiming to Daniel that Sam's memories were not meaningless to her- which shows that in addition to being a sociopath, she probably possesses something of a psychopathic nature as well. She also subjects her victims to torture or deceit by using a mind-probe to acquire the information she needs before murdering them after deeming that they have outlived their usefulness to her. Gallery Images Vlcsnap-2014-07-15-17h29m27s217.png|The newly created Replicator Carter emerging from her Replicator platform for the first time. Vlcsnap-2014-07-15-18h29m21s61.png|Replicator Carter.]] Category:Twin/Clone Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Female Category:Torturer Category:Psychopath Category:Liars Category:Nihilists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Abusers Category:Enigmatic Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker